Beastly
by LadyWolf90
Summary: Voldemort esta haciendo experimentos con sus vasallos y Draco termina convirtiendose en el nuevo sujeto. La ultima oportunidad de los Malfoy de redimirse a los ojos de su señor. Draco volvera convertido en algo que duda mucho de ser humano.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El dolor me invade fuerte como un golpe sordo. El ardor ya es familiar mientras el liquido entra en mi torrente sanguíneo. Aprieto los dientes intentando que el dolor retroceda de mis facciones, no le daré la satisfacción de verme emitir ni un sonido.

Siento sus ojos sanguinolentos aguijonearme, rastreando el mínimo signo de dolor. Su sonrisa se ensancha al reconocer mi postura rígida, mi mandíbula apretada, el dolor reflejado en mis ojos. Disfruta verme sufrir, encuentra placer en mi dolor.

Por fin retiran la aguja de mi piel, sin ninguna delicadeza. Empiezo a preguntarme si cada una de estas personas disfruta con cada demostración de dolor, ya sea de un aliado o un enemigo.

El dolor ya no es tan fuerte, ni el quemazón tan insistente. Pero aun así todavía es molesto.

Siento el cuerpo débil, cada sesión es peor que la anterior. Mas dolor, mayor sensación de debilidad una vez terminada. Me pregunto si podre aguantar hasta el final o simplemente mi cuerpo desfallecerá como ha ocurrido con cada sujeto en pruebas.

-Es un gran avance milord-el buen doctor parece contento, no lo estaría tanto si tuviera que probarlo en si mismo.

-Sera un gran avance si resiste por completo-no se como lo hace pero cada frase que dice es como una amenaza de muerte encubierta.

-Lucius, recoge a tu hijo-vuelve a mirarme, con eso ojos que siempre consigue arrancarme un terrorífico escalofrío- Y reza por que todo salga bien, si el muere tu y tu familia seguiréis sus pasos.

Ahí la razón de prestarme a toda esta locura, la ultima oportunidad de redención de mi familia.

Mi madre se acerca a mi con las lagrimas surcando sus pálidas mejillas, ha perdido mucho peso en los últimos meses. Desde que empezaron mis sesiones. Odio verla llorar y mas delante de esa serpiente rastrera, la obliga a ver cada segundo de mi tortura. Disfrutando de verla llorar.

Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, mis padres consiguen llevarme casi a rastras. Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, con cada parpadeo se hace mas difícil volver a abrirlos. Si solo pudiera dormir para siempre.

Abro los ojos y veo la luna, tan redonda y perfecta. Noto el cuerpo ligero, consigo ponerme en pie con facilidad.

Miro alrededor, estoy en un claro rodeado de altos arboles de espeso follaje negro.

Hay un ruido extraño a mis espaldas, con rapidez me giro y veo entrar en el claro una figura animal grande, solo puedo ver sus ojos con claridad.

Grandes ojos de un amarillo deslumbrante, entra en donde la luna enfoca sus rayos iluminándolo todo.

Su piel es pálida de un blanco impoluto, surcada por gruesas lineas de un negro brillante.

Su posición es rígida, con cada uno de sus potentes músculos en tensión. Abre una boca enorme dejando escapar un sonido ahogado, amenazante. Pero me preocupa mas lo que guarda esa enorme mandíbula, relucientes colmillos. Cuatro de ellos de una longitud de mas de un dedo de largo.

Tengo la boca dolorosamente seca, con un movimiento cuidadosamente lento palpo los bolsillos en busca de mi varita, pero solo hay aire.

Con una tranquilidad que no se de donde saco, miro alrededor en busca de algo con lo que defenderme.

Nada, solo un manto de hojas cubre el suelo.

Cuando vuelvo la vista al animal solo me da tiempo a ver su cuerpo saltando sobre mi.

Después solo siento, su cuerpo sobre el mio, el dolor punzante de algo desgarrandome la garganta.

Intento gritar pero solo puedo emitir el gorgojeo de la sangre llenando mi boca.

Una gran bocanada de aire llena mis pulmones, me despierto sobresaltado. Solo ha sido un sueño

Instintivamente llevo mis manos al cuello. No hay nada allí, ni dolor ni señal de alguna marca.

Ha sido tan realista, todavía podía sentir el dolor en el cuello, mis manos apretadas en su pelaje, el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Quise levantarme pero el dolor relampagueo por todo mi cuerpo, eso ya era normal. Después de cada sesión tardaba unos días y unas cuantas pociones revitalizantes en recuperarme.

-Speed-en décimas de segundo un "ploff" fue el antecesor a la aparición del viejo elfo domestico de la familia.

-¿Que desea el joven amo?-siempre me impresionaba como el viejo elfo podía doblarse de esa forma para conseguir una perfecta reverencia.

-Necesito una poción revitalizante-en un segundo y con un chasquido de dedos apareció una bandeja de plata con una pequeña botella de contenido azul oscuro.

-Y llama a mi madre-agarre la botellita y tome el amargo contenido de un solo trago.

-Como el amo desee-con otro "ploff" desapareció dejándome a solas con el recuerdo del perturbador sueño.

Lo que estaba claro es que no era solo un sueño. ¿podría ser un sueño premonitorio?

Tonterías, eso solo le pasaba a la desquiciada mental de Trelawney.

Madre entró como un remolino en la habitación, haciendo que cayera Rose, la elfa domestica de mi madre, que siempre seguía a su ama con total devoción.

-Oh, querido mio-madre se sentó en el borde de la cama y me acaricio el rostro con ternura, como siempre hacia cuando estaba preocupada por mi.-He estado tan asustada Draco, has tardado demasiado en despertar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-madre siguió acariciándome, esta vez comprobando que no tuviera fiebre.

-Tres días-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin derramar-Tenia tanto miedo de que te ocurriera como a los otros y no volvieras a despertar.

Los otros habían entrado en un sueño profundo y muerto días después sin que el doctor tuviera explicación alguna.

En el fondo de mi alma había tenido la esperanza de no despertar yo también.

Después de esperar impaciente una hora y media la reunión de mi padre con Voldemort, empezaba a concentrarse en mi un remolino de emociones que amenazaba con ahogarme.

Una puerta se estrello contra la pared con gran estruendo, gritos de palabras incomprensibles a mis oídos llenaron el silencio de la casa.

Mi padre entro, ahora mas que nunca notaba la delgadez extrema a la que había llegado mi padre, sus ojos estaban hundidos como pozos, los pómulos muy pronunciados en una piel demasiado pálida para ser normal.

-Mañana-parecía costarle hablar, note el leve temblor de su mano-El Lord empezara mañana a entrenarte.-sus ojos rehuían los míos, sabedor del destino al que me había condenado.

-Espero, Padre...-sus ojos, desde que había entrado a la habitación, hicieron contacto con los míos-...Que tus delirios de grandeza hayan merecido la vida de tu hijo-sus puños se cerraron con fuerza laxos a sus costados-Porque aunque salga con vida de esto, ya no soy tu hijo.

Con un débil cabeceo salio silencioso como un alma en pena, un condenado a muerte recorriendo el pasillo que lo conduciría a su ejecución.

Pero sin duda el condenado era yo.


	2. capitulo 1 Hogwarts

Antes que nada agradecer a anguiiMalfoydark, nellyhatakk y Hinaru23 el que me hayan escrito dándome su opinión y apoyándome a que continuara la historia. Muchas gracias chicas...

Capitulo 1: Hogwarts.

Siempre era emocionante pisar cada año el anden 9 y ¾, ver a los nuevos alumnos nerviosos ante su primer año. Verlo siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

Como cada año el anden estaba abarrotado de padres, alumnos, equipaje y mascotas. Era una locura pero como siempre y a pesar de casi no poder ver nada por la cantidad de gente, siempre podía distinguir a los Weasley. Eran como un faro en medio de la oscura noche. Lo difícil seria abrirme paso a través de la marea de gente que se estrujaba sin consideración.

Después de muchos empujones, algún que otro doloroso pisotón y muchas miradas furibundas, conseguí hacerme paso. Casi estaba fuera de la muchedumbre, cuando un gato, asustado como un demonio de quien sabe que, se cruzo en mi camino. Con una maniobra muy poco acertada conseguí esquivarlo pero gracias a mi poca agilidad solo conseguí desequilibrarme e iniciar una bonita caída libre hacia el suelo.

Un brusco tirón, del que luego seguro me resentiría, y mi caída fue cancelada.

-**Torpe como siempre, Granger**-su voz fue como un latigazo en mi mente, incrédula de relacionarla con un nombre y apellido.

Conseguí estabilizarme, me sentía como una estúpida. Vale que fue por una buena obra, el pobre gato se habría llevado un buen pisotón.

-**El gato se cruzo y...**-levante la vista por primera vez y...

Dios mio, ¿este es Draco Malfoy?, ¿De donde habían salido todos esos músculos? ¿Y no era mas bajo el curso pasado?

-**Un gato que hasta un niño podría haber esquivado con facilidad**-su burla consiguió sacarme de mi estúpida ensoñación.

-**Si bueno...gracias...supongo**-después de todo había evitado que me estrellara contra el suelo.

-**Fue un reflejo, algunos los tenemos**-su mueca divertida me hirvió la sangre, ¿no podía aceptar un simple gracias?

-**¿Me sueltas el brazo?**-miro su mano y con rapidez la retiro.

Este año Malfoy estaba muy raro... y muy cambiado.

Después de conseguir alcanzar a los weasley y recibir la calurosa bienvenida de la familia, pusimos rumbo a embarcar en el tren y conseguir lo que cada vez era mas complicado, un compartimento libre para ellos. Yo desafortunadamente como prefecta, tenia mi propio compartimento con los demás prefectos. Era lo único que no me gustaba de este puesto. Tener que renunciar a pasar tiempo con mis amigos después de los meses de verano separados, era un suplicio.

Me perdería las tontas historias de Ron en la madriguera, o los siempre divertidos desvarios de los tíos de Harry, y que no hablar de mi charla a murmullos con Ginny sobre la clandestina relación con Harry.

Un poco melancólica por no poder pasar tiempo con ellos, entre al compartimento de los prefectos.

No me sorprendió ver a Malfoy de prefecto, el curso anterior había conseguido unas notas muy buenas.

Estaba sentado junto a Theodore Nott, ese chico si que me sorprendía que fuera un slytherin, después de todo era un buen estudiante, nunca lo había visto insultar a nadie, y educado. Una vez me tropecé con él en la biblioteca y a pesar de ser mi culpa, se disculpo.

Pase junto a Malfoy sin poder dejar de mirarle y no pareció darse cuenta, en cambio Nott si que se percato y me saludo con un cabeceo cortes. Le sonreí a cambio y fui a sentarme con Ernie Macmillan.

Ernie siempre tenia alguna conversación amena pero casi siempre aburrida y egocentrista. Así que como un mecanismo de defensa deje de prestarle atención, siempre pareciendo atenta a su charla. Y no pude evitar concentrarme en la conversación que mantenía Padma Patil con Hanna Abbott.

-**¿Puedes creerlo? Esta guapísimo**-las uñas de Patil estrujaron violentamente la esponja del reposacabezas de enfrente.

-**Ya lo creo, mira todos esos músculos**-Abbott se mordió el labio y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, parecía una paciente mental de San Mungo.

-**Perdona Hermione**-Ernie consiguió recuperar mi atención-**Pero había quedado con Anthony en ir juntos a comprar algo del carrito, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?**

-**ohh no, gracias Ernie**-me sentí un poco avergonzada, ¿se habría dado cuenta de mi desconexión en la conversación?. Por su sonrisa yo diría que no, un alivio. No me gustaba ser descortés pero no podía evitar distraerme cuando Ernie Macmillan empezaba una perorata de sus andanzas.

No se en que momento paso, solo me quede dormida.

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que sabes que estas soñando, que nada es real.

Estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, mire el castillo y se veía mas frío y gris que de costumbre.

El lago parecía un oscuro pozo sin vida, era completamente negro y a pesar de que el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, en la superficie no se reflejaba ni un rayo de luz.

Un alarido ahogado, lleno de dolor me sobresalto. Era el sonido mas triste que jamas habíaoído.

Gire en redondo y ya no estaba en los verdes jardines de Hogwarts y ya no era de día.

El suelo estaba lleno de un manto marrón de hojas secas. Los arboles desnudos parecían desprovistos de vida alguna, supuraban un liquido espeso negro. Como si de sangre se tratara, el liquido manaba generoso de la corteza, haciendo que cada vez parecieran mas muertos.

El liquido empezó a recorrerlo todo, rodeándome, sin dejarme escapatoria. Casi lo tenia a mis pies, casi me rozaba los zapatos. Tenia miedo, iba a tragarme, a devorar mi esencia como lo había hecho con todo lo que había tocado. Pero se volvió a oír el lamento ahogado mas animal esta vez que humano. La oscuridad a mis pies dejo de avanzar, se retiro volviendo a las sombras.

Y una figura apareció, enorme en sus cuatro patas. Resplandeciente a la luz de la luna.

Un tigre blanco, rayado con oscuras lineas negras y salpicado de sangre aun fresca.

Me miro, no como un depredador ve a una presa, sino como un igual, como si reconociera en mi algo que yo no entendía. Su dolor y melancolía se me clavaron en el alma.

Su lamento inundo mis oídos, como un llamado angustioso a algo que parecía no poder alcanzar.

-**Herms**-la voz de Ginny me saco violentamente del sueño.-**¿Estas bien? Pareces angustiada**.

-**Si, solo me asustaste**-tenia el estomago revuelto solo con pensar en esos ojos tristes.

-**Hemos llegado**-me dijo apuntando a la ventana, donde se podía empezar a ver la silueta de Hogwarts en el horizonte.-**Harry y Ron no querían entrar para evitar enfrentamientos**-sabia que se refería a que no querían toparse con Malfoy.

-**Esta bien, vayamos con ellos antes de que se metan en algún lio**-le guiñe el ojo a Ginny que se rio por el comentario.

Los encontramos discutiendo con Ernie Macmillan y Anthony Goldstein sobre quien ganaría este año los mundiales de Quidditch. Ginny no tardo en unirseles defendiendo que si dejaran jugar a las Holyheads Harpies con los equipos masculinos, serian las ganadoras irrefutables.

La discusión se alargo hasta los carruajes, donde yo me abstraje observando el bosque prohibido.

Por primera vez al ver el bosque prohibido no me trajo ni escalofríos, ni miedo.

Solo una gran tristeza.

Gracias a todos por leer, en breve subiré mas capítulos, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que comenten con su opinión, siempre es bienvenida.


	3. capitulo 2: El baño de chicos

Hola y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2: El baño de chicos.

-Granger te ha mirado con curiosidad-miro a Theo alzando una ceja divertido

-Habrá visto el notable cambio en mi, después de todo es una chica-desvío la vista hasta un par de chicas sentadas un poco mas atrás y les doy mi mejor sonrisa. Las estúpidas se ríen y cuchichean sin imaginarse que puedo escuchar cada una de las palabras, a pesar de la longitud a la que están.

-Granger no me parece del tipo que va babeando por el fisico de un chico-siento un peso en el estomago, vuelvo a mirar a Theo, esta pensativo.

-¿Y desde cuando eres experto en Granger?-una rabia burbujea del estomago hasta mi garganta, tengo que tener cuidado, debo controlar la ira sino quiero tener a todos los prefectos gritando por un gran tigre en el compartimento.

Theo me mira con curiosidad, quizás por la nota de ira que no he podido evitar en mi voz.

-¿Estas enfadado?-veo la preocupacion en su cara-¿Necesitas cambiar?-es un simple susurro, imposible de escuchar para oidos humanos.

-No-siseo con dificultad-Estoy bien, solo dejame un segundo-es muy fácil dejar salir el enfado, pero apaciguarlo es mas complicado. Es como una de esas malditas latas de broma, solo necesitas abrir un poco la tapa para que salga todo el contenido disparado, pero muy difícil y cansado volver a meterlo todo en su lugar.

Desde que conseguí transformarme se han desarrollado increíblemente mis sentidos. Puedo ver en la total oscuridad como si nada, oír hasta la caída de las hojas en el jardín y oler cada maldita cosa que hay a mi alrededor, mi cerebro lo asimila y hace un mapa detallado de cada posición sin haber visto siquiera la sala. Por no hablar del desarrollo muscular. En pocas semanas conseguí tonificar cada musculo de mi cuerpo con cada sesión de entrenamiento los músculos se ensanchan a necesidad, sospecho que podría conseguir mayor nivel de musculacion a ser necesario.

Necesito comer unas cinco veces mas de lo normal, en grandes cantidades. Sobre todo carne, cuanto menos hecha mejor.

Y desde esta mañana parece haberse despertado también mi apetito sexual. Cuando me tope esta mañana con Granger, su olor, ese maldito olor dulce a vainilla. Y a algo mas que no puedo reconocer y que hace que mi polla se apriete contra los pantalones.

Las demás chicas no huelen así, a maquillaje y a perfumes demasiado molestos para mi sensible nariz, pero ninguna a postre recién hecho que hace que me den ganas de lamer para comprobar si sabe igual de bien de lo que huele.

Gracias a Merlín que desde donde estoy su olor queda enmascarado por unos cuantos perfumes agobiantes, pero no paro de intentar captarlo por mucho que me fustigo después de cada intento.

Necesito una gran sesión de sexo para olvidarme de esta tontería, después de todo llevo todo el verano a dos velas. Ese debe ser el problema, igual que mi apetito de comida ha aumentado también lo ha hecho mi necesidad sexual y la primera chica que he tenido cerca a sido Granger, esa debe ser la razón. Después de todo Granger nunca ha sido de mi gusto. Tengo que reconocer que estos últimos años viste mejor y el nido de pájaros que tenia por pelo se ha suavizado bastante, y vale, en el baile de el torneo de los tres magos, no estaba mal. Pero por Morgana, es una sangre sucia. Voldemort me despellejaría y me pondría de alfombra bajo su chimenea.

Paso por mi lado Macmillan, tuve que poner ambas manos sobre mi nariz. El olor de su colonia había conseguido quemarme la garganta. Macmillan me miro rojo de la furia, pero su amigo consiguió que terminara de salir por la puerta. Nunca me he sentido tan agradecido con un Ravenclaw.

**-Parece que has olido algo podrido**, Draco-Theo parecía divertido.

-**Desde lejos ya era insoportable, ya te puedes imaginar una brisa con su olor a dos centímetros de mi cara**-todavía me quemaba la garganta y me lagrimeaba un poco los ojos.

-**¿Quieres que te cambie el sitio?**-Theo empezaba a levantarse para cederme su sitio, pero lo pare con la mano.

-**No serviría de nada**-volvio a sentarse-**Me ha pillado de sorpresa, la próxima vez aguantare la respiración.**

O no, había captado su olor. La colonia de Macmillan era la que cubría su aroma y ahora que la mofeta de Macmillan se había ido nada me impedía olerla. Por la barba de Merlín, que bien olía y que cachondo me estaba poniendo. Iba a explotar los pantalones como siguiera así, necesitaba salir ahora mismo, o no seria responsable de mis actos.

Me levante como un rayo y salí disparado por la puerta, seguí unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo. Todavía podía olerla, quería dar la vuelta, arrancarle la ropa y follármela hasta el agotamiento. Apreté los dientes y seguí hasta el baño, ahueque las manos y las llene de agua para estamparla contra mi cara. Estaba sudando y tenia la respiración como si hubiera corrido veinte kilómetros.

Oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mi y me gire pensando encontrarme a Theo, era una chica de Ravenclaw. No la había visto nunca, rubia, ojos verdes, bastante guapa.

-**Es el baño de chicos**-le dije con total frialdad, no me encontraba en todos mis sentidos.

-**Ya lo se**-hizo un puchero que intento ser encantador, para mi aburrido-**Te he visto entrar y he pensado en presentarme**-se recostó contra la puerta y con un movimiento de varita la sello.

-**¿No sabes que no se puede usar magia aquí?**-mostré mi mejor sonrisa juguetona, por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad, ella estaba dispuesta y yo mas caliente que el infierno.

Se acerco a mi sensualmente, al menos lo intenta, y con el dedo indice me acaricia el pecho.

-**¿por que no me castiga? Señor prefecto**-tira de mi corbata y yo me acerco hasta capturar su boca.

Su olor no es tan fuerte, podre soportarlo.

-**No voy a ser suave**-casi le gruño mientras la agarro de la cintura y la coloco sobre mi erección.

Ella grita sorprendida, la callo con un beso y la subo sobre el mostrador de los lavabos.

Le arranco las bragas de un tirón, ella empieza a besarme el cuello y acariciame el pelo.

Me bajo la bragueta y mi pene salta como un resorte, le subo la falda y la acerco al filo.

Esta tan húmeda que entro en ella casi deslizándome, me clava las uñas y gime en mi oído.

Empiezo a bombear sin compasión, con movimientos bruscos y rápidos. A ella parece encantarle, echa la cabeza para atrás y empieza a gemir como una loca.

Vuelva a besarme desesperada, la agarro del pelo y le echo la cabeza para atrás, no quiero mas besos, ni siquiera quiero verle la cara.

Salgo de ella con rapidez, ella me mira disgustada, quizás se piensa que ya he terminado y que la he dejado a medias.

La agarro de la cintura y la bajo al suelo, le ordeno que se ponga a cuatro patas, yo mientras tanto y con rapidez me deshago de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos.

Me agacho sobre ella y la penetro con fuerza desde atrás, ella recuesta la cabeza contra el suelo, alzando mas el culo hacia mi dándome mas accesibilidad para profundizar.

Esta es la postura que parece apaciguar a la fiera que llevo dentro, la penetro con mas agresividad, como la bestia que llevo dentro.

Miro su pelo, ojala fuera castaño, y casi puedo imaginarme que es Granger la que esta aquí, con su pelo desordenado y es su voz la que gime mi nombre. Cierro los ojos y me corro de una forma bestial, pensando en la cara de Granger gimiendo de placer.

Abro los ojos y salgo de ella. Me siento asqueado al verla ahí tirada luchando por recuperar la respiración, la cara invadida por la mayor de las satisfacciones y el cuerpo sudado y lleno de mi semen.

Localizo mi ropa y no tardo en ponérmela de nuevo, me miro al espejo. A pesar del movido momento mi ropa y pelo están perfectos. Con un golpe de varita abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo, vuelvo directo al compartimento, me paro en el marco de la puerta y huelo con satisfacción que Macmillan a vuelto a su sitio junto a Granger.

Theo me mira con curiosidad cuando vuelvo tan tranquilo después de una salida tan arrebatadora.

-¿Todo bien?, hermano-le respondo con una sonrisa burlona.

Minutos después entra la chica rubia de Ravenclaw, parece furiosa. ¿Que esperaba un beso de despedida?

La ignoro por completo y me pongo a hablar con Theo sobre los nuevos integrantes de este año del equipo de Quidditch.

La chica parece dada por enterada y con indignación vuelve a su asiento.

-Ya se con que te relajaste-Theo me guiña el ojo y sonríe.

El cabrón es siempre un maldito Holmes de percatarse de todas las situaciones.

-**No se a que te refieres**-Theo sonríe pero no insiste en el tema, seré un cabrón elitista pero después de todo un caballero, no hablo de esos temas. Eso se lo dejo a las chicas.

Tengo que pensar una solución a lo de Granger, que por muy grande que sea el castillo, no podre evitarla para siempre y sobre todo si tenemos clases en común y las horas en el comedor.

Mierda, que sera de mi si me lanzo sobre ella en mitad de una clase o en el gran comedor. Estaría muerto antes de terminar el día.

Quizás una poción que inutilice mi olfato, estaré perdiendo una gran ventaja, pero tendré que confiar en mis otros sentidos. Necesitare los ingredientes, ¿debería hablar con Snape?. Me ayudaría sin pedirme demasiadas explicaciones pero estaría mas pendiente de mi y eso no me conviene. Tendré que robarlos de su despacho. E intentar evitar a Granger lo máximo posible hasta que la poción este preparada.

También cabe la posibilidad de que si libero tensión sexual, Granger no me afecte igual. Ahora mismo estoy tranquilo, pero tampoco puedo olerla. Debería comprobar la hipótesis, cuando salga por mi lado, puedo olerla y confirmarlo.

De pronto aparece por la puerta la pequeña Weasley, pasa por mi lado. Por qué no me sorprende que huela a perfume barato, por lo menos no lleva una cantidad agobiante.

Parece que le ha dado un buen susto a la sabelotodo. Escucho la conversación y me preparo para olerla de nuevo.

Su olor me golpea como un mazo, desde esta distancia es casi doloroso. Consigue hacerme la boca agua, la quiero bajo mi gimiendo mi nombre. A penas puedo controlarme de lanzarme encima suya, Theo parece darse cuenta de la situación y me sostiene el brazo con fuerza.

En un segundo esta fuera del compartimento y de mi alcance. Una parte de mi se siente aliviada, otra pequeña y sádica, se siente ansiosa por correr tras ella.

Miro a Theo y muevo la cabeza, se que es suficiente para que él lo entienda. Me suelta despacio no demasiado seguro de mi reacción.

-**Eso es peligroso, hermano**-noto su preocupación.

-**Todo es mas intenso, solo tengo que acostumbrarme**.-le disparo una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-**Si pero mientras tanto, intenta no matar a Granger**.-lo miro incrédulo y enseguida lo entiendo, se piensa que he querido matarla.

Solo asiento, no voy a sacarlo de su error. Si solo supiera que de la única forma que la mataría seria de agotamiento post sexo. Prefiero que piense eso, aunque sea para mi como un hermano este secreto si que podría costarme la vida, cuantos menos lo sepan mejor.

-**Y si te pones así con Granger, mejor no te acerques a Potter o Weasley**-tuve que aguantarme una mueca de asco al imaginarme la misma reacción con Potter y Weasley.

-**No te preocupes, no pienso acercarme para nada a esos tres**-me levante del asiento-**vamos o puede que para cuando lleguemos, Weasley haya acabado con toda la comida del castillo.**

Theo sonrió mas tranquilo y me palmeo la espalda, para que fuera delante.

Desde la ventana pude ver a Granger subir en el carruaje que nos llevaría a Hogwarts, parecía triste.

Y por primera vez, desde que vi en persona a Voldermort, se me encogió el estomago y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Que diablos esta pasando conmigo?

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, opiniones y predicciones, un saludo.


	4. capitulo 3 El Príncipe del Bosque

Capitulo 3: El Príncipe del bosque

La cena de bienvenida se esta convirtiendo en un infierno. El discurso del Director se alarga cada año. El viejo empieza a chochear seriamente.

**-Y con esto jóvenes magos**-por fin llega el brindis, aflojo el nudo de la corbata por cuarta vez esta noche-**Brindo por un año de grandes experiencias, logros académicos desmesurados y grandes campeonatos deportivos.**-Todos levantan las copas con susurros aprobadores y risas.

**-Por merlín-**gruñe Blaise a mi derecha-**A este viejo no se le acaba la cuerda.**

**-A mi me pareció un discurso interesante**-miro a Theo a mi izquierda**-Dumbledore deja a relucir en sus discursos mucho mas de lo que pensáis.**

**-Solo tu podrías encontrar interesante los desvarios de un viejo demente**-dice Blaise mientras le guiña el ojo a una chica de Ravenclaw.

Desvio los ojos, por quinta vez, a la mesa de los griffindors. Esta sentada justo cara a mi, y a pesar de la distancia puedo oler un resquicio de su perfume. Cada vez que bebe de su copa, pasa la lengua por los labios. Me siento enfermo y noto las gotas de sudor caer sobre mi espalda y pecho.

Como si notara mi vigilancia sobre ella, porque ya no puedo llamarlo de otra forma, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Noto su cambio de postura a una mas rígida. Y por mucho que intento desviar la mirada como tal cosa, mis ojos se niegan a abandonar los suyos.

La pelirroja pobretona hace que desvié la mirada. Le esta diciendo algo con una mueca divertida en la boca, por mucho que intento aguzar el oído me es imposible, demasiadas conversaciones al mismo tiempo.

**-No estas comiendo demasiado**-es theo el que me habla.

**-La carne esta demasiado hecha, solo consigo sacarle sabor a carbón.**-Blaise parece sorprendido por mi comentario.

**-Para mi esta perfecta-**comenta mientras pincha el filete y corta una generosa porción.**-Marcada por fuera y al punto por dentro.**

**-Para mi tambien esta demasiado hecha-**Theo siempre al rescate-**un buen gourmet sabe que la buena carne cuanto menos hecha mas suculenta.**

**-¿Puedes hacer tu de niñera esta noche de los de primero?**-le susurro a Theo.

**-Sin problema**-me mira preocupado-**¿Estas bien?**

-**No demasiado**-siento los dedos entumecidos y esa no es buena señal-**Necesito salir.**

**-Ahora es el mejor momento, algunos ya han salido**-observe a algunos de ultimo año salir del salón-**No se vera raro que tu lo hagas.**

Asentí y con un movimiento fluido me levante y camine fuera del salón.

Los músculos estaban agarrotados y dolorosamente tensos. Olfatee el aire en busca de la gata de Filch, con ello sabría por donde andaba el patizambo conserje.

Me introduje en uno de los baños abandonados, creo que era ese en el que decían que estaba el fantasma de una chica.

La ventana estaba abierta tal como la deje cuando estuve investigando.

Escale hasta el estrecho de la ventana y mire hacia abajo. Había una caída de al menos cinco metros.

Salte y flexione las piernas para amortiguar el impacto de la caída. Que cierto eso de que los gatos caen siempre de pie y para ser sinceros con mucha elegancia. Mire alrededor en busca de testigos indeseados.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Salí a trote en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Empece a desnudarme en cuanto la protección del bosque me lo permitió, ya no aguantaba mas el tacto de la ropa sobre mi piel sensible por el inminente cambio. Deje la ropa escondida en un arbusto cualquiera, no me preocupaba, con mi olfato la encontraría enseguida.

El cambio me golpeo con fuerza, robándome el aliento. Sentía el ardor desgarrarme los músculos, moldeándolos, hinchandolos. Me doble en el suelo apretando la hojarasca de mi alrededor con las manos. Odiaba gritar durante el cambio, pero por mucho que lo intentara siempre conseguía sacar algún gemido de dolor. Note la sangre en mi boca por los colmillos al desgarrar mis encías. Me quede quieto, notando la laxitud de mi cuerpo al terminar de cambiar. Es como una brisa fría calmando el ardor en el cuerpo.

Nunca se cuanto tiempo tardo en cambiar, ni cuanto me quedo quieto disfrutando de la desaparición del dolor poco a poco.

Empiezo a mover los dedos, despacio, sintiendo las hojas y la tierra bajo mis patas. Me estiro, siempre agarrotado del esfuerzo. Los músculos empiezan a obedecer, el temblor ya ha cesado. Me siento cómodo en mi nueva piel.

Abro los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad lo veo todo. De un modo distinto, claro esta, es todo entre tonos verdes, negros y blancos.

Empiezo a caminar despacio, absorbiendo todo a mi alrededor, los sonidos, los olores. Todo me llega de forma tan distinta a cuando soy humano. Quiero olerlo todo y dejar mi olor en todo lo que me rodea.

No me doy cuenta de que he empezado a correr hasta que lo estoy haciendo. El viento me golpea en la cara y disfruto de su fresca brisa alborotando cada pelo de mi cuerpo. Esquivando arboles, arbustos y saltando ramas bajas, mi poderoso cuerpo responde sin esfuerzo.

Freno al entrar en la limitación del bosque, veo el castillo, erigido en toda su gloria en lo alto de la colina. Hay luces en las habitaciones de las torres y se que me explayado demasiado en mi paseo. Deben de haber pasado horas desde que terminara el banquete y seria raro que no me vieran por la sala común.

De mala gana me retiro hacia las sombras del bosque en busca de mi ropa y de regreso al castillo.

POV Hermione

Me siento abrumada por el día de hoy, los deberes de prefecto son agotadores y sobre todo el primer día.

Informar a los nuevos alumnos, enseñarles sus habitaciones. Y ahora hacer la ronda por si algún pequeño se ha extraviado de su camino.

Normalmente esto no supone un trabajo para mi, pero hoy estoy demasiado cansada y preferiría no tener que hacer la ronda esta noche.

Me acerco a la ventana, la luna casi esta llena e ilumina todo con un manto plata. En una noche como esta, estaría leyendo en el quicio hueco de la ventana, disfrutando del paisaje mientras mis compañeras de cuarto duermen.

Hasta el bosque parece menos tenebroso, los arboles negros resplandece con la luz plateada.

Un movimiento llama mi atención, algún animal se mueve entre las sombras del bosque y de inmediato un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

En un segundo ya no esta, lo que fuera ha vuelto al interior del bosque.

Me alejo de la ventana aun con la sensación de estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

No es miedo lo que siento, sino un reconocimiento extraño a algo que no se.

Me cruzo con Anthony goldstein, que me saluda con una sonrisa y un cabeceo.

Giro un recodo con la sensación de ser observada, me doy la vuelta un par de veces. Pero la oscuridad es espesa.

Lanzo un Lumos que se pierde en el pasillo, me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Doy unos pasos iluminando el camino frente a mi cuando noto mi varita salir disparada de entre mis manos.

Miro alarmada mi varita iluminada por el lumos, al final del pasillo y yo tragada en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Me entra el pánico y corro hacia la varita.

Un cuerpo solido me golpea por la espalda, llevándome al suelo. Aprisionada entre el frio suelo y el solido cuerpo extraño.

Me quedo paralizada por el miedo, no puedo moverme, no puedo gritar, no puedo respirar...

Gracias por leer y pido perdón por la larga espera. Felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
